


All My Stuff And Things

by westsidestyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, M/M, Smut, is that possible, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:52:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westsidestyles/pseuds/westsidestyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis whine a lot and Harry likes to scrapbook</p>
            </blockquote>





	All My Stuff And Things

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this at a strange hour of the night, and when I had to much sugar in my cereal.  
> It was my first time writing smut so I hope it's not too terrible, also I apologize for my overuse of italics.

 Louis was sat at the dinning room table with two mugs in front of him, one with Harry's name on the front and one with his. It was a routine, they'd get home from work, Harry would shower, Louis would make tea and wait for the reoccurring whine signaling Harry had 'accidentally' left his towel in the other room and Louis would have to retrieve it.

But it was a good twenty minutes past nine and there was no low toned whine coming from the master bathroom upstairs, in fact Louis couldn't even here the water run. He ran through the possibilities in his mind of what his boyfriend could be doing in his spare time, but he distracted himself at how pretty the word boyfriend and Harry sounded when put together.

Another twenty minutes had passed, and Louis sighed as he dumped the cold tea down the drain. It had been a long day, Harry had probably fallen asleep, that was the only answer, really. Unless Harry had gotten distracted, but there was no chance Harry had taken his shower time to spend time on twitter, when he knew Louis could be sucking his cock.

Louis made his way up the carpeted stairs that he always made sure he was barefoot when he walked on, just because he liked the way it tickled his toes. “Babe?” He shouted before knocking on the bathroom door. He waited a minute before looking around, Harry wasn't in sight, and there was no answer on the other side of the door. “Harry, I swear to everything holy, what in bloody-” But then he heard a laugh, and the sound of paper ripping.

It came from the spare room down the hall, Louis was sure. After days of playing stadiums, you'd think his hearing would've worn out more than it had. It was the room that was originally supposed to be Harry's bedroom, but the first night he'd knocked on Louis' door and pouted saying the house was too big, and Louis was too small for Harry to leave him in his room alone. Of course Louis didn't object, more because of the _here Louis let me take care of you_ sex they had than anything.

He knocked on the door softly, and the laughing stopped instantly. Louis did his best not to laugh in return the little _bastard_ thought he was being sneaky. “Harry, love?” Louis said as he pushed open the door, peeking his head through so he wouldn't hit anything in his path.

Harry looked like a baby deer caught in the headlights as he looked up Louis. “Louis, I thought you were downstairs. I was just- just looking. At my things.” Harry broke up his sentences like a puzzle, and Louis would've yelled at him for being fucking confusing, if he wasn't so cute.

“What things?” Louis asked as he sat down next to Harry, and rested his head on the younger boys shoulder.

“A scrapbook I made while we were on tour, pictures of us and all of the other boys. I made some more too.” Harry pointed to the box in the corner of the room. “Whenever you're out with, erm, Eleanor I get bored and I guess my motherly side kicks in and I start crafting?”

Louis kisses his boyfriend on the cheek because he doesn't know how to reply. The thought of Harry sitting a table, and his big hands trying to cut scraps of paper into tiny shapes, and gluing them onto more paper is so overwhelmingly adorable. “Can I see them?” Louis asks, and Harry's face goes red as he shakes his head.

“Louuu.” He whines, and Louis smiles because it's almost the same as his 'I forgot my towel' whine. “I wrote sentimental mush stuff in them about how I liked your eyes and shit.”

“Haz, come on I hear your songs about how you'd be half a heart without me, I'm sure this isn't even close to that level of mush.”

“Hey!” Harry whines again trying to sound offended. He attempts to shove Louis off of him, but Louis just wraps his arms around Harry's waist and holds on tighter.

“I didn't say I didn't like the song did I? Come on Harry don't look at me like that, I love your songs. Baby? Babe? Harry?”

“ _Louis_.” Harry finally interrupts him, and wraps his arms around his neck before pulling him into a kiss. Louis can't help but smile when he feels Harry smiling into the kiss, and pretty soon their tapping each others noses and all they can say is, “I love you.”

“So how about we look at this one then, yeah?” Louis grabs the scrapbook currently on Harry's lap, Harry goes to protest but Louis only kisses him again so Harry just drops the argument.

They flip through the pages together, and Harry points out his favorite pictures while Louis smiles and points at his. Louis feel his heart swell with every picture of the two of them together because he just loves Harry more than he can comprehend. The curly haired boy had wrote a caption on every picture of them together, and there was four parts to each of them. The first part stated where they were in each picture, the second why they took the picture, and Louis found that part silly but Harry's only response to that was, “You're silly.” Or, “Your mom is silly.” The third is what he liked most about how Louis looked in that photo, and the fourth was about how this photo made it seem like he loved Louis more than he did before he looked at it, and he didn't know it was possible until he saw the photo.

They come to the end of the book, and they both make a cheesy gesture to close it together. “Harry?”

“Louis?”

“I love you.”

Harry tilts up Louis' chin so Louis is looking up at him, and he kisses him again. It was different than the ones before, this kiss felt like everything they had just in a pure simple moment, and it overwhelmed the both of them so much they both almost burst into tears.

“I love you too.”

They sat in silence for a while, and Louis just curled himself up on the floor while resting his head on Harry's lap.

“Hey Louis?” Harry asked after ten minutes of silence, and Louis just wanted to pull Harry down by his curls and tell him to be quiet, and also that he really wanted a back rub.

“Mm?” He sighed tiredly trying to bury his face further into the fabric of Harry's old sweatshirt.

“You didn't suck me off today.”

“Well you didn't take a shower today.” Louis chuckles, realizing it was the first time since they bought the house that they didn't do something together in the bathroom while it filled up with steam in the shower Harry was supposedly taking.

“What about right now?” Harry says, and Louis groans because he's _so_ tired, but Harry's voice is _so_ low and it makes him _so_ horny. But he just grabs the loose fabric of Harry's flannel that's poking out from under his sweatshirt, and pretends he can't hear him.

“Louis please.” Harry says as he runs his fingers through Louis' hair, just because he knows, he knows that will make Louis do anything.

But it doesn't, right away of course, Louis just pretends to snore and he thinks Harry buys it until, “Louis you don't even fucking snore.”

“How do you know?” Louis sits up faking offense, and putting his hand over his heart like Harry had just deeply injured him with his words.

“Louis.” And Louis sighs because there's that whine again, and he does feel himself grow a little hard, and that makes _him_ start to whine.

He tries to keep himself planted to the floor, but Harry picks him up effortlessly and sets him down on a spare table filled with paper scraps and stickers. Louis looks up at Harry through his eyelashes trying to fain innocence, but Harry just smiles a sweet smile and kisses Louis' neck.

“Gonna make you feel so good, Lou. Promise.” Harry said and it was almost soothing. Harry ran his fingers through Louis' hair again and grabbed onto the loose string of Louis' worn out sweatpants. He slid them slowly off Louis' tiny thighs, making Louis pout. “Thought you were tired?” Harry grins as he shoves Louis' pants under the table.

“M'not that tired.” Louis says as he wraps his arms around Harry's sides, and buries his face in the crook of his neck.

Harry palms Louis' dick through his boxer shorts, making Louis moan into Harry's neck. “Faster” He breaths, but Harry keeps his slow pace, and Louis can tell he's proud of himself for not being totally completely submissive for once.

“Beg.” Is all Harry says as he plays with the elastic band of Louis' Ralph Lauren boxers.

“Please.” Is all Louis can muster out, because his eyes are closing and he's embarrassed, but there's no other place he wants to be.

Harry seems to think that's good enough because he slowly unwraps Louis' arms off his sides and gets down on his knees. “Only because you're cute when you're tired.” Harry says as he pulls off Louis' boxers.

Harry grabs the base of Louis' cock wrapping his fingers all the way around it. Louis let's out a sigh of relief and leans back on a box filled with fancy paper and some scissors. “Are you awake now?” Harry asks looking up at Louis with his sparkling green eyes that literally look like a new kind of gem.

Louis shakes his head no because, _fuck,_ he wasn't. Harry just smiles and licks Louis' length and swirls his tongue around the tip until Louis moans and wraps Harry's curls around in his fingers. Harry pulls away, and Louis desperately tries to bring him back, but Harry doesn't budge. It's times like this where he wishes he would lift more.

A stream of precum stretched from Louis' head to Harry's lips which Harry eagerly broke by licking it away. Louis tried again to bring Harry closer to him by tugging on his hair, but Harry grabbed the older boys wrists and looked up at him, his lips already growing that brilliant shade of red they get after he sucks him off. “I'm going slow, you're tired.” Was all he said, and Louis wanted to scream because Harry was doing this for two reasons, to tease him, and to seem caring, nurturing.

And Louis wanted to tell him that he wasn't tired, but his eyes were still about to shut and he made the mistake of letting out a yawn, which made Harry fucking giggle.

Harry pulled himself back between Louis' things, and he kissed the insides of them. Louis squirmed and continued to tug onto Harry's hair which still seemed to have no affect on him.

After what seemed to Louis like a fucking year, Harry put his mouth around the swollen head of Louis' cock, and moved his hand up and down the length of him. Louis forced Harry's head down, and Harry went with it bobbing his head up and down, and looking up at Louis with his doe eyes. He took him deeper into his mouth, and hollowed his cheeks as much as he could, Louis moaned a little louder every time Harry gagged.

“F-Fuck, Harry, Harry I'm gonna c-cum, cum I'm gonna cum.” Harry slowed down his pace, and Louis shoved his head down farther, because _that is not what he wanted._

Harry reached up and untangled Louis' fingers from his hair, he released him making a popping sound. “We should go to bed, baby.” Harry said attempting to stand up, but Louis wrapped his legs around the younger boy and forced him to the ground.

“I'm not tired.” Louis breathed, and Harry just smiled a satisfactory smile before he continued taking Louis' dick.

The room was filled with Louis' chants of _Harry, Harry, Harry,_ and the younger boy didn't let up even when Louis falls forward, holding on to Harry's shoulders as he cums inside of his mouth.

They sit in silence for a while, until Louis wraps his legs around Harry again, and Harry carries him into their bathroom, he sets Louis gently down on the ground kissing the top of his head before he turns on the water. He reaches his arm in testing it a couple of times before he helps Louis step into it. 

They stand facing each other, and Harry runs his hands up and down Louis' wet skin, and every time Louis looks up at him he feels like he's about to cry. Harry tilts his head confused, but Louis just shakes his head and rests on the taller boys chest. 

"I love you, love you so much." Louis whispers, and Harry wrests his chin on the top of Louis' head. 

"Don't cry, Lou." Harry whispers confused as to why he was crying, but he just held him closer until Louis stopped shaking.

"I'm not sad." Louis states, and he pulls away from Harry's grasp, nodding to reassure Harry. "I'm just _overwhelmed_."

"Why?" Harry asks, and Louis looks at him like he was stupid.

"Because I love you." Is all Louis said, and Harry understood. That's all they needed.

Louis was the one to shut the water off, he grabbed towels for the two of them, he dropped his to help Harry cover himself with the green cloth. They walked slowly back to their room, and Louis scrambled to get into his pajamas while Harry sat at the end of the bed naked with nothing but a blanket wrapped around him. 

Louis tugged on the blanket, and Harry smiled at him because he looked so fragile and he was all Harry's, and that was enough to make anyone smile. Louis pulls Harry next to him, and sighs a sigh of relief when Harry gets under all of the covers. 

“Your dick is pretty.” Harry says breaking the silence wrapping his arms around Louis' side and pulling him in close.

“I know.” Louis laughs into Harry's arm, and he hears Harry laugh sleepily behind him. “Haz?”

“Mm, what baby?”

“Can we scrapbook together tomorrow?” Louis asks nervously, because tomorrow was their day off, and he knew Harry wanted to go see him mom, or do whatever the hell he does when Louis is out buying groceries.

Harry sits up, and Louis looks at him confused. “We are so cute.” Harry mumbles before lazily falling back down. “Of course we can, I'll have to teach you how to use the scissors carefully.”

And Louis just laughed, because wow he loved him.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr if you wanna it's rainforestyles
> 
> p.s. thank you for reading :)


End file.
